There are a wide variety of different types of work machines. Such work machines can include, for instance, agricultural machines, construction machines, machines used in forestry, turf management machines, etc.
Many such machines are used in scenarios where they may have multiple different users (or operators). For instance, a large agricultural organization may have multiple different operators who operate the same agricultural machine, during different shifts, or during different types of agricultural operations that are performed by that machine.
Some attempts have been made to control which operators can use the different machines. In some current scenarios, this is done by providing each operator with an access code that corresponds to a machine. When a given operator wishes to use that particular machine, the operator enters the access code into a control system on that machine, and the machine is unlocked so the operator is then able to utilize the functionality of the machine.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.